


somewhere only we know || dreamnotfound

by ieatikeafurniture



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, based off song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieatikeafurniture/pseuds/ieatikeafurniture
Summary: George struggles with social anxiety and he feels like he's constantly being judged and that he's an outcast, he feels undeserving of love and decides it's best for him to loath in his own loneliness. He thinks this until he meets Dream in his coding class.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4





	somewhere only we know || dreamnotfound

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is based on the song somewhere only we know and it's another one of those ideas I got at 3 am bc I do not sleep, anyways I hope u enjoy it, kudos is very appreciated!!

The day dawned crisp and clear as the first rays of sunlight lit up his room. Warm sunlight spilled down the walls and hit the floor. George slowly rubbed his eyes trying to adjust to the bright sunshine, Florida weather was nothing like England so it took time for George to adjust to the constant warmth and humidity. George reached his hand over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone off of it. He clicked it on and let the screen illuminate his face before typing in his password. The first app he opened was discord, he started at the screen for a moment just reading over the names on his friend's list. He wanted to message them, he wanted to talk to his friends but his brain would convince him they hated him. He wanted to open the chat and message them, he wanted to say how he missed them and how they should hang out but his brain always stopped him before he could. He kept hovering his finger over the account trying to work up the courage to message them but he couldn't do it. He sighed and clicked off his phone before staring at the ceiling, letting his thoughts consume him. His thoughts were broken when his sister knocked on the door.

She shoved open the door and said “George mom says if you're not ready in ten minutes we’re leaving without you.” and closed the door

He heard her footsteps drift farther and farther from his bedroom, the sound slowly being lost in the hallway.

He threw his blankets off of him and slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position. He sighed as he looked around his bedroom, he missed Brighton. Florida wasn't what he was used to and he wanted to go back but there was nothing he could do about it. After a minute of just looking out his window, he stood up and walked over to his dresser before pulling out drawers and grabbing the first thing he could find. He was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, he hoped it wouldn't get too hot during the day. 

After throwing on his shoes and grabbing his bag he joined his mother and sister in the car, he buckled himself in and sighed as he observed the lush green scenery that engulfed the area. 

“Are you excited for school, George?” His mom backed slowly from the driveway while speaking

“I mean, not really.” George started to fidget with his hoodie strings

“You’ll do great!” his mom shot him a warm smile before bringing her focus back to driving the car

George plugged his headphones into his phone and clicked shuffle on his playlist.

The car ride was only eight minutes and George spent it all staring out the window completely consumed in his own thoughts and feelings, he was nervous, was everyone going to hate him? His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder from his mom.

“You're going to do great, George!” His mom smiled and rubbed his shoulder

“Thanks, mom.” George smiled back before unbuckling and opening his car door.

He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder before walking towards the school. The first bell wasn't supposed to ring for two minutes or so but George didn't know anybody and was far too scared to walk up to anyone. He had been there for not even a minute and he wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

After two minutes of excruciating anxiousness the first bell rang and flooded his ears, he had never been so grateful to hear a school bell. 

George shoved the books he didn't need in his locker before he navigated to his first-period class in room 149. He had first-period English class with a teacher named Mr.Johnson, he was a middle-aged man with brown hair and a beard. He had a photo on his desk which depicted him with a woman and two younger kids. 

George looked up at the board where their seat assignment was and slowly made his way to his desk, it was a two-person desk and the kid he had to sit next to was named sapnap.

Odd name George thought to himself as he set his textbook, paper, and pencil on the desk before staring out the window because the less he had to talk the better. 

His silence was short because a boy around 5’9” who had brown hair slammed his textbook down and slid into the desk right next to George.

“What's up dude, the names sapnap!” the brown-haired kid spoke with energy but still had a soft-toned voice

George turned his head to meet eyes with the boy.

“My name is George,” George spoke semi quietly, he truly just didn't want any attention brought to him.

“Nice to meet you buddy.” sapnap seemed to always speak with a smile, he wore a black hoodie and basketball shorts, stylish. 

The teacher told the class their activity for the day and since it was the first day he got to spend it talking to sapnap, the activity was to just introduce and get to know the person you sit with.

Great any socially anxious person's dream, 45 minutes of talking to someone. George thought to himself before sighing

The class went well and wasn't as bad as he expected it to be, sapnap was a friendly and welcoming guy, they shared a couple of things in common like they both liked to read and code. He learned that sapnap was part greek and planned on being a comp-sci major. The ringing of the bell flooded the classroom and George grabbed his stuff, Sapnap handed him a piece of paper and told him to text him later. Sapnap smiled before walking away.

George made his way to his locker trading out his textbooks and making his way to his next classes, period 2 was p.e and period 3 was history which flew by extremely quickly. His 4th period was lunch, his lunch period was earlier than others but he didn't mind. 

George grabbed his lunch and walked into the lunchroom looking around at all the unfamiliar people, pure dread filled him, he started to feel like everyone was staring and he quickly got embarrassed, he turned away from the lunchroom and started to walk towards the bathroom but a hand caught his shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by a familiar face, it was Sapnap from his 1st-period class.

“Come sit with me!” George didn't get a chance to respond because before he knew it Sapnap was dragging him over to his lunch table. 

Three people sat there, they introduced themselves as karl, quackity and of course, he knew sapnap. He slid onto the bench and sat quietly, he was scared to speak to them in case they hated him, he didn't want to make a fool of himself.

“Are you new here?” George turned his head to see Karl looking at him, George quietly nodded his head and continued to eat.

Lunch passed by painfully slow, every now and then someone would ask him a question but for the most part, he sat quietly not wanting to burden anyone. 

He had a 6 period day and was about to attend his 5th period, he was so glad that this horrible day was finally going to end.

He grabbed all his stuff and walked into his coding class, he sat where he was told and placed his stuff on the ground, his teacher was older, he had gray-ish hair and wore a white button-down and khakis. 

He explained that they would be paired with someone else and that person would be their group partner for the whole semester, it was apparently a thing he did. He’d group people into two and they’d stay a duo for the semester. 

George waited anxiously as the teacher read the names of people being partnered, he hoped that they'd have an uneven number and that he wouldn't have to work with anyone. This hope was crushed when the teacher read his name.

“George you will be paired with Dream for this semester.”

George didn't know jackshit about anyone, how was he supposed to find this Dream guy?

Thankfully Dream made his way over to George.

Dream had dirty blonde, wavy and medium-length hair, he was wearing a hoodie which to George looked yellowish but that didn't mean much. The guy was 6’3” and slid into the chair next to him. 

They introduced themselves but spent the class sitting semi-silently both too scared to say or ask anything. 

The class passed by slowly, they both sat there just staring at the wall before the bell finally rang. 

George's final class, math, passed by pretty quickly. He had always been good at math so it wasn't too much effort for him to do it. 

school had finally ended and George hitched his bag over his shoulder, making his way out of the school as fast as he could. He caught his eyes on his mothers car and quickly slid into the passenger's seat just wanting to get as far away from the school as possible.

“How was school, honey?” His mom started to drive 

“It was pretty good, I met some people.” he messed with his hands a bit while glancing out the window

“What are their names?” 

“Sapnap, Karl, Quackity, and Dream.” 

“That's wonderful!! They sound wonderful.” his mother dropped the conversation after that and let George play his music while observing the passing trees.


End file.
